runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:United Generation
If you are looking for a fun gaming atmosphere along with kind mature people and limitless assistance, this is the clan for you. This clan has been active for nearly 2 years, but has many experienced clanning members and leaders. With weekly events, skilling assistance, and any other in-game help you need, this clan is here for you. Any knowledge of yours that you would like to add could also be appreciated by future or current members. We hope you will find what you are looking for with our clan. Clan History United Generation was made nearly 2 years ago after a group of trusting frienda from an old clan that had sadly seperated. Soon after they made United Generation with only about 20 members. Becoming close like a family, we today have over 150 players joining us to aim for a better clanning and runescape experience, not through warfare and conflict but through trusting eachother. We're a group of friends from all over the world and have created this clan to provide only the best for our fellow members. Bound together by friendship, we are a United Generation! Clan Information Clan leaders: Ash of PvM, Nawtydogg, or Garfunkling Clan Chat Name: U Generation Home World: World 22 Time Zone: International (Event times are based off Central U.S.or 11pm est and Australia Gmt-10) Warring ladder:n/a Clan Union: TDC Clan Colours: Blue & White Clan Cape: Team-cape 22 Forum QFC: '92-93-970-61656714'' 'Clan Website: '''http://unitedgeneration.webs.com/ Requirements *Must have a Combat Level of 100 or higher or have 90 range or mage *Must be P2P (Members) Clan Rules ( NOTE: Please obey all rules. We are playing this game for fun and entertainment, not drama.) * All Jagex rules still apply * No Multi-clanning unless doing an event(minigame and pk clans are an exception) * Join the Clan Chat whenever possible * No fighting in Clan! This includes insults, racial slurs, and ethnic/religious demeaning! (Any fighting will result in loss of rank and/or being kicked from Clan.) * No begging for rank (You must EARN it!) * Bump this thread whenever possible. (Please wait 10 minutes between each of your bumps.) Ranking ''(All recruits will have a 2 week probation and will then be promoted) Friends: Smiley Face = Friends of Clan Recruit: 1 Stripe = On Probation Corporal: 2 Stripes = Member Sergeant: 3 Stripes = Dedicated Member Lieutenant: Bronze Star = Loyal Trustee Captain: Silver Star = Leader's Assistant General: Gold Star = Clan Leader '''To raise in rank, you will have to: * Obey all Rules * Attend as many events as possible * Assist others * Recruit people * Loyalty to clan * Follow any other requirements such as Website and Clan Home World usage. Allies Our current Allies: *Aus Conquest (QFC: 87-88-577-60304776) *Eternal Alliance (QFC: 87-88-89-60857987) *The Trojan Empire (QFC: 87-88-387-61389217) *All Skills United (QFC: 93-94-332-60469891) *Archangels (QFC:92-93-509-60358294) *Myrimidons (QFC: 135-136-380-59925298) *SVHG Army (QFC: 92-93-972-60948092) *The Army of Immortals (QFC: 87-88-357-61088455) ''Want to become one of our alllies? Contact Myself (MinigameGod) or a Leader.'' Note: We currently do not have official enemies. Warring We are no longer an official warring clan. We do though do multpile Activities a week and this includes doing Clan Wars. If you would like to war us please go to our thread on the forums (QFC is noted above) and fill in a war application. Current Members A List of Current Members are under "Clan:United_Generation/Members" Clan Highscores Highscores are under "Clan:United_Generation/Highscores" Clan Events Events are under "Clan:United_Generation/Events" Gallery UnitedGeneration3.png UnitedGeneration2.png UnitedGeneration1.jpg War1.jpg Wrf.jpg Warrrr.jpg BOYS.jpg Contact Us Feel free to PM (private message) any of the Leaders, Assistant Leaders or Loyal Trustees, post on the talk page on the wiki or post a message on the Runescape Forums about any problems, questions or inquries you may have. Our clan chat is always open and always has someone in it to help you out. Category:Clans Category:Clan:United Generation Category:Pay-to-Play clans